Viltrumites
The Viltrumites are a brutal, vicious race possessing superhuman abilities. They achieved what they term a utopia by culling the weaker from their own numbers, leaving a race of conquerors. Races who failed to submit to the Viltrumites were attacked and in some cases wiped from existence. Viltrum is a lush, beautiful world ruled by a race of cruel beings with godlike powers. Viltrum has a carbon rich atmosphere and gravity 1.25 times that of earth. Once rich in resources, the natural wealth of Viltrum has long been depleted. Viltrum is renowned for its verdant rain forests and surreal glass deserts, but is plagued by earthquakes and methane storms. The prime inhabitants of Viltrum are the Viltrumites, an advanced humanoid race of immense physical power and imperial ambitions who dominate Viltrum and every other inhabitable world within hundreds of light years. Each Viltrumite can fly and possesses incredible strength, speed, and invulnerability, as well as other "superhuman" powers. Viltrumites age very slowly as well, living for thousands of years. The Viltrumites physical power and immortality have strongly influenced their society, creating a species-wide superiority complex and the sense that they are destined to rule lesser beings. Hundreds of thousands of years ago, before they set off to conquer the stars, Viltrum was rocked by a horrific civil war. Those Viltrumites that vauled strength and believed in their natural superiority decided to expunge the weak from the planet, and set upon those who opposed them or were deemed unfit in a global bloodbath called The Purging. Years later, the planet lay in ruins and half the population had died, but at last the weak had been eliminated. From that point on, Viltrumites adopted a brutal doctrine of eugenics meaning only the strong were allowed to survive on Viltrum.Viltrum was rebuilt by its superhuman population, who then set their sights on creating a galactic empire. The Viltrumites established the World Conquering Committee, an organization responsible for the expansion of the empire. The pattern was always the same: a planet targeted for assimilation would be offered a chance to willingly join the empire in partonage. Those that refused were destroyed by an ary of flying supermen. After thousands of years of expansion, the Viltrumites reached their limit. Their supply lines were stretched to the limit and they no longer had the ability to dispatch an army to each planet they wanted to conquer. For a time they used proxy armies conscripted from planets that they had already conqured as invasion forces, but it was clear that the booming rate of growth that they had seen for a millennia had come to an end. A new strategy was needed. Selected soldiers on the World Conquering Committee were tasked with preparing suitable planets for inclusion into the empire. These vanguards were sent on 500-year long missions to the targeted planet where they would study the inhabitants, eliminate the defenses, and prepare the natives for the coming invasion. The most noteworthy Viltrumite vanguard was Nolan (Omni-Man), a veteran warrior who was responsible for preparing earth for takeover before he abandoned his post. The only fource willing to directly challenge Viltrumite expansion is the Coalition of Planets. A galactic federation led by The Great Thaedus, secretly a Viltrumite himself who opposes his races doctrine of subjugation and oppression.It is revealed that the Coalition developed a disease capable of killing the Viltrumite population by using genetic information extracted from Thaedus. The virus had devastating effect on the Viltrumite population, killing over 99.999% of the population. By the time a vaccine was available less than 50 Viltrumites were left alive. This hampered their ability to conquer planets and resulted in their lines been stretched and weakened in the galaxy. Due to this inter-species breeding, once seen as a taboo was encouraged and vanguard were sent to the planet to scope it out and weaken it so by the time the Viltrumites arrives it would be relatively easy to subjugate them. With this new lifestyle in place the dead Viltrumites who succumbed to the virus were released into the atmosphere to form a ring around the planet in commemoration. As a result of their population, when they discovered Mark Grayson and his strength, they offered him the chance to replace Nolan as the vanguard of earth and claim it in 100 years in their name. They sent Anissa to check up on him on earth. After discovering that he has not made any attempt she tries to convince him that the Viltrumites will develop human life on earth and take only what is required from the planet before leaving (and destroying earth after). He declines again, leading to a fight. She leaves and informs General Kregg of his decision who claims it is a shame because Mark showed such promise. Conquest recently came to Earth to check on it. As the bloodiest and most ruthless vanguard ever he revealed that even though he was sent just to convince Mark, he would not take Anissa's route. He is delighted to see that Mark still refuses to start the work on earth and so decides to kill him and take the planet himself. After an intense fight Conquest was defeated and imprisoned on earth. After escaping he is summoned by the regent Thragg to account for his actions. Thragg spares him but warns him to kill the Viltrumite defector and his son before they reach the Coalition home planet. An attack and a team of Viltrumites and alien allies attack the ship bound for the home planet. His attack is swatted due to the presence of other heroes such as Tech Jacket and Alan the alien. After Conquest is reported killed in action the Coalition launch a full assault on the viltrumite empire. After months of fighting Viltrumite allies begin to join the opposition after seeing the Coalition of Planets may actually win the war. When Grant regent thragg notices that the Coalition are winning he stages an attack on their home planet using information from an insider. The odds seem to be in favor of the Viltrumites but the Graysons arrive and thwart the invasion together with Thaedus. The mole in the Coalition is killed. With their main vessels destroyed and the war moving into the final stages with the Coalition the obvious winner the Vilturmites gather at their home planet to regroup and gain their confidence.However the Coalition takes this chance and stage a preemptive attack on the planet. Using information from Nolan Grayson they had gathered few materials and species in the universe which could harm the Viltrumites. One of these was a space gun capable of blowing through anything in the universe. The attack is at first unsuccessful, some viltrumites hide in the ring of the planet and ambush the team while other emerge from the planet. After intense fighting the mark, Nolan and Thaedus manage to break free and fly through the entire of the planet, destroying it in the process. The remaining Viltrumites are outraged at the destruction of their heritage and fight even harder. Thragg breaks the jaw of Oliver Grayson and rips his arm off and kills Thaedus, declaring him the ultimate traitor of the Viltrum empire by allowing his blood to be used to develop the virus which caused the Viltrumites to be endangered. Though Invincible tries to kill him Nolan reveals that as Regent he is the absolute strongest member of their race, having been trained from birth. Thragg leaves Mark and his father mortally wounded and leaves with the other Viltrumites as they try to start their race in another planet.Invincible deduces that because they destroyed their home planet, the viltrumites would destroy earth in return. This is revealed not to be the case. Because Mark displayed that he was nearly as strong as a fully trained adult VIltrumite, earth would be used as a breeding ground. The Viltrumites will not interfere on Earth but blend in and repopulate their species. Because there were only 35 Viltrumites still alive they could not continue their conquest but 35 would be more than enough to completely destroy Earth and all life in it. However once it reaches a formidable size, the Viltrumite empire will once again rise to reclaim the Galaxy! Characteristics The average Viltrumite is about the size of an average human male, although they may weigh much more. As mentioned before, the Viltrumites possess superpowers such as flight, super-strength, and remarkable durability. The strength and durability of the Viltrumites is facilitated by ultra-dense tissue. A typical Viltrumite can lift at least 400 tons. Viltrumite strength along with their speed is able to increase through training. This has been demonstrated numerous time by the series protagonist Mark Grayson (Invincible) first by training with Cecil Stedman using Global Defense developed technology and then later independently and with his Father.1 Viltrumites live thousands of years, with their aging slowing as they reach maturity (though their appearance changes much like the way of humans, old Viltrumites having completely white hair). Perhaps the most obvious characteristic of the Viltrumites is their flight ability. To allow flight, the Viltrumite ear contains a complex balancing system that can be easily disrupted. This has been used to various heroes' advantage in the past to defeat Viltrumites in hand-to-hand combat. Another trait worth noting is that all male Viltrumites are shown to have mustaches (this is clearly a cultural trait since male Viltrumites also have naturally growing beards similiar to those of humans). Viltrumite DNA is compatible with many species, including Humans. For example, Invincible (Mark Grayson) is a Human-Viltrumite hybrid and his brother (Oliver Grayson) is a Viltrumite-Mantis race hybrid. Viltrumite traits are usually dominant in such hybrids.123 Technology and society The Viltrumites possess a totalitarian system of government, with an empire spanning thousands of worlds. The Viltrumites are warlike and violent as a race, and will often kill weaker members of their society to enforce "purity".45 Viltrumites enforce their order so strictly that members rarely rebel, and those who do are vilified as traitors. The Viltrumites are a technologically advanced race, and possess such technology as starships capable of faster than light speed travel, and wormhole creation[citation needed]. The Viltrumites were the dominant presence in much of the Milky Way galaxy for thousands of years until the Scourge Virus was created and used against them. The Scourge Virus cut the Viltrumite population down to only about 50 members. Invincible was infected by the Scourge Virus when his brother Oliver accidentally shot him with a gaseous form of the disease. Invincible recovered, although he was left without superpowers for a period. After the Viltrumite War, the Viltrumites were reduced by even more, with less than 35 members currently alive in the wake of their war against the Coalition of Planets. Many of the survivors became refugees hiding on Earth.6 Powers an Abilities viltrumites DNA has the ability to take over any other species DNA.every viltrumite possesses vast amounts of strength enough to lift massive objects and rip apart humans and tanks with ease each viltrumite also has invulnerability enough to survive nuclear bombs and temperatures from absolute zero to extreme heats that is comparable to a star.viltrumites also have superhuman speed faster than even the all trained Olympic athlete and and faster than light reflexes.there body's system are more advanced than any humans as they can fight off any known disease and produces less fatigue toxins and heal wounds almost instantly and live for hundreds of years.viltrumites are gifted with the power of flight and can go far beyond light speed in * Decelerated Aging: Viltrumites have the potential to live for thousands of years and still be in their physical prime. * Dominant Genetics: A Viltrumite's genes will override other race's traits for physical appearance and powers. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Viltrumites can heal from injuries that would normally kill humans. * Flight: Due a complex balancing system located in their inner ears, Viltrumites have the ability to fly. * Interstellar Travel: Viltrumites can survive in outer space without aid. ** Enhanced Lung Capacity: Viltrumites can hold their breath for up to two weeks without breathing. * Invulnerability: Viltrumite skin is much harder to pierce than Human skin. Only beings of similar strength can harm Viltrumites. * Superhuman Durability: Viltrumites have endurance beyond human capabilities and have survived disembowelment, touching lava, and bomb blasts without permanent physical damage. * Superhuman Speed: Viltrumites are capable of moving at speeds much faster than Humans. * Superhuman Stamina: Viltrumites generate less fatigue toxins than humans, allowing them to fight and move for extended periods of time without collapsing from exhaustion. * Superhuman Strength: A Viltrumite's strength is far greater than that of humans. The upper limit is unknown as some Viltrumites are stronger than others.space but stay at supersonic levels inside atmospheres like earths to not cause damage to the area. Viltrumite Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Ear Balancing: When a Viltrumite's equilibrium in their ears is disturbed, mainly by frequency, it can cause extreme pain and may even possibly kill them. Depending on how strong the frequency is determines that pain of attack.